


Dr. Flug's No Good Very Bad Day

by SmutPrince



Category: Villainous
Genre: its a boner gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutPrince/pseuds/SmutPrince
Summary: Flug accidentally makes a boner gun.





	Dr. Flug's No Good Very Bad Day

Dr. Flug swallowed thickly, eyes shifting around his lab. His latest experiment, the blood buster, had surprisingly gone awry. Well, maybe not so surprisingly. Flug had been in somewhat of a slump lately, and with Black Hat breathing down his neck and slapping him around, it was no shock that the stress was getting to him. His scrapped experiment pile was twice its usual size for the week, filled with gizmos and gadgets that would do less harm to someone than a fly. But this was a lot worse than an experiment that did not work. No, this experiment had some adverse effects apparently.

Let’s just start from earlier.

Dementia had basically come strolling into his lab, unannounced, and thought it would be soooo funny to shoot Flug with his own gun. In the dick. Thankfully, he guessed, it hadn’t popped his cock like a blister like it was meant to. Instead, his blood flow was redirected, and just as he chased the manic girl out of his lab, Flug fell to his knees, a familiar sensation building in his body to his dread. The blood has been redirected alright, redirected right to his crotch, where Dementia decided to shoot. So here he was, in his lab, on his knees, with a raging erection. Fantastic.

Flug looked around again, fearful someone would catch him in such a compromising position. When enough time passed with no interruptions, Flug decided it was time to take action. Both hands on his crotch, cupping his shame, Flug rushed out the lab, scrambling down the hallways to get to his water closet of a room. God, why did he have to have the room at the end of the hall? The stretch of carpet leading to his room seemed to go on forever, as he ran down it, trying to find sanctuary before Dementia came popping back up. Or worse Bla-

Oof!

Flug fell backwards, elbows catching him from hitting his head on the floor. “Argh! Flug, what the fuck are you doing running in these halls!?” Oh shit. “I-I- uhm, hello Black Hat!” Flug stammered, crossing his legs as he laid on the floor, too petrified to move. “Hello my ass, Flug, the fuck are you running around for, and why are you not in your lab, building me something worth selling!” Black Hat smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket, then crossing his arms as he loomed over the scientist. “I-er, well, you see, it’s aaactually a funny, erm, story.” Flug didn’t move off the floor, knowing he couldn’t disguise his boner if he stood without outright cupping his crotch again.

“Funny, eh?” Black Hate eyed Flug. Oh crap he’s actually starting to suspect something. Flug flopped for an answer. “Ye-yeah,” he laughed, his voice cracking. “Just, uh, got shot by Dementia, you know? I know how funny you find my pain and suffering to be, so I was, uh, running to tell you, Mr. Black Hat.” Sprinkle a lie with a bit of truth and it’s more believable, Flug thought. Black Hat remained quiet for a moment, eye narrowed, before he guffawed and snickered. “Ah, yes, well, that is actually quite funny, Flug. Tell me, what did she shoot you with?” Hat cleared his throat, demeanor threatening once more. “And why hasn’t it killed or maimed you like it should have?”

Shit! Flug scrambled for an answer. It was then, that Black Hat’s piercing glare lowered to Flug’s crossed legs. A sick smile. “Ah, so she shot you there, eh? What’s ailing you then, has your cock rotted off? Burnt it beyond recognition? Split it in two?” Flug’s bag flushed pink. “N-not at all, besides, I think you’d have heard me scream from the lab had that happened, sir.” Hat’s smile fell. “Then what’s wrong with you? What does the gun do?”

Flug adjusted his goggles, sweating under his bag. “It, uh, it’s supposed to make your blood expand until you burst, sir,” Flug paused, Hat obviously intrigued, but none the wiser of the predicament. “B-but it’s nowhere near finished, obviously, or I’d be in pain, so if you’ll excuse me I need, uh, something from .. from …” Flug searched the corridor for an excuse. A storage room. Perfect. “The storage closet! It’s got chemicals, yeah, that I uh need for my blood buster!”

Rising to his feet as fast as he could to keep Hat from noticing his erection, Flug scrambled towards the door of the storage room, hand on the doorknob, and slamming himself inside. Oh please please please go away! Flug begged the air, eyes shut and heart racing. Silence. And then, the sound of footsteps. “I see, well then, carry on, Flug” Hat said, voice sounding farther away with every word. “And I expect that gun to be in full working order by the end of the day!”

Flug sighed in relief, sliding down the door of the storage closet. He was safe, for now. Now to blow off some steam. Who knows, maybe being shot and getting an erection was a chance to relieve some stress.

Right as Flug went to reach into his pants, Dementia popped out of the darkness of the closet, an air horn in hand, blasting it, and sending Flug tumbling out of the closet, screaming with a hand down his pants.

Just another day in Black Hat Manor.


End file.
